


Extra: Their Cloud's Many Faces

by marisxx



Series: Their Cloud's Many Faces [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Extra, F/M, Gen, M/M, What Ifs, not really a story but a bunch of stuffs, sorta meta fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/marisxx
Summary: A collection of excerpts and lines that didn't make it to the final one shot!
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Their Cloud's Many Faces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965256
Kudos: 116





	Extra: Their Cloud's Many Faces

Skull felt like he should take off his wig, revealing his newly dyed purple hair, cut short but _NO_. 

* * *

He looked nothing like the Skull they knew. His natural face looked different from Skull. Hell, only their eyes were the same, but then again Cher wore blue contacts. That's it. They can't find Skull because Skull never gone out to the public, only Cher was brave enough to do so.

* * *

He walked aimlessly. It's his fault that he never remember the map and didn't take it at the entry. 

* * *

**Rejected plot in which Skull went back to his home and learnt about something unexpected**

Cirque Solas.

His home. The place that create the persona he was now. Skull. After his 16th birthday, he immediately backed away from the theatre community. It felt home, yes, his heart felt heavy but he knew that he'll never be fulfilled with being Cher alone.

(" _I'm sorry," he spoke, voice soft and regretful. "I'm really sorry. I promise I'll always visit, but..I need to go for now." His eyes misty, but no tears fell down. Marie's lips pursed, didn't want to let go but she knew that Cher was determined._

_She lashed a strained smile. "I understand Cher." She stood up, cupping both of his cheeks. "Promise me you'll keep your words." She planted a chaste kiss on his forehead._

_Hesitation. "I'll stay true._ ")

Skull booked a ticket to Moscow, Russia. He knew many years had passed since their last show together, before Skull gone solo, but his heart felt hopeful.

In Moscow, he immediately looked for a taxi. "To Cirque Solas, please," he croaked out. The driver seemed hesitant, but complied nonetheless. The whole trip felt long and he felt anxious.

Skull didn't know how long the trip was. Only when the driver announced, "we're here," he returned back to reality. He immediately paid the total money and got out. Skull looked up.

A nervous smile curved up. He stepped in.

-

He didn't bother knocking the door, it's only a decoration anyways. Instead Skull opened the back door that was never locked. Then again only the members of Cirque Solas knew how to do so. A method that's kept a secret only amongst the members. Skull glad they never changed it even after decades.

It's dark as he expected. He walked forwards, turned right and found a room. He knocked. Waiting patiently for someone to open the door.

A few minutes passed.

He knocked once more, this time he announced loudly. "Soliace Eris!"

The door creaked open. A familiar, but now wrinkled face appeared. Skull smiled, his eyes clear with longing, ignoring the surprised look on her face. "I'm home."

-

"Skull, is it really you?" Her tone incredulous. For the tenth time, he nodded once more. Patient to confirm the same thing over and over again. The six persons in the room now rounded around him.

The man with red hair, disbelief still on his face but he still laughed. "Holy fuck, are you like- immortal or something? How do you become younger than before? Do.. do age regression really exist?"

Skull grinned cheekily. "You'll be surprised."

He began to explain what had happened. Careful not to break the Omerta, enough to make sense of his words.

"Wow.." Anne whispered, "Just.. wow." She certainly had aged well. Despite being almost 50 this years, her face remained free from wrinkles. Her hair remained dyed in the same hot pink and her arms had more tattoo than before.

Celia, the ringleader, sighed softly. "Just- god, you should just inform me, us, if you got dragged into some Maf-- mess. We'll understand." She cursed under her breath. The others looked nervous as well. (" _We fucked up.")_

Skull blinked. Did he heard them right? He's sure she almost said Mafia, before correcting herself. His eyes narrowed. "Master, you've heard about the Arcobaleno?

* * *

Having a child's body definitely advantageous. Bless Don Marcio for preventing him from cutting his hair off. Skull, his hair tied up into a high pony tail and neatly dressed in a lilac dress shirt and black slack, could definitely pass for both genders. It made disguising and spying a lot easier, good lord, life was being too nice to him that he can't help but to chuckle nervously.

* * *

He blinked. "Comfy dresses and good treatment, it's a win-win situation." He leaned in closer and grinned mischievously. "Also I'm beautiful as a woman, why not?"

The thing is, they couldn't refute.

* * *

His violet eyes gleamed in excitement, a huge grin curved on his lips as he got a news from Tsuna. Skull immediately wore his helmet and rode his mini motorcycle, heading to nowhere but Italy.

* * *

Skull, Lackey, Cherep, Nephele.

All referred to the same person yet no one really knew.

* * *

"Are you content, Skull?"

Verily, he's not afraid to confess.

* * *

He huffed angrily. It's not his fault that he's overestimating them. They literally wore themselves as gods, taunting him!

* * *

**The plot in a nutshell:**

Skull: sigh, I miss being a civilian

Don carcassa: I gotchu babe

Don carcassa: completely blocked all the news relating to mafia from skull, hiding the fact that the arcobaleno went on a rampage looking for him

Skull: g,,god, I dont mean it like this

* * *

**Some timeline in case it was too confusing**

Skull is a cloudy sky, with his sky being rather weak compared to his cloud, he rarely used his flames though. His height is around 5'3, but supposedly grew into 5'7 and stop at 18.

7 years had passed when he was 18

The pill cause them to return to half their actual age pre-curse. So 1 year + 3 years + half the age.

When Skulls 18, Reborn 23, verde 24, fon 22, colonello 20, viper 20

When got changed back, Skull 14, Reborn 19, Verde 20, fon 18, colonello 16, luce's dead, viper 16

Cursed timeline: he entered the mafia when he was 19 and was cursed when 20. Reborn 29, verde 32, fon 27, lal 25, luce 22, viper 25


End file.
